Snowflake: A Jelsa Twilight AU
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: Note that the roles will not necessarily be true to the movie or the book as far as character personalities and descriptions, I tried to keep them true to their Disney/dreamworks selves: meaning yes Jack will have ice powers , yes so will Elsa in the breaking dawn story.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to do this..." My mom said, I shook my head,

"I want to mom... Dad's lonely..."

My mom stood there as her new husband sat in the car, I was about to fly to Washington to live with my dad since my mom and stepdad moved around a lot my thirteen year old newly adopted sister Anna was going with them.

I'm Elsa Arendelle, and this is my story.

It's not your typical girl's life story, actually it's much more frightening in a way, but it's mine just the same.

And I'd never want to change it for anything in the world.

"Elsa!" Called my dad police chief Argus Arendelle once I got to the Seattle Airport. I smiled weakly as I walked to his police cruiser,

Welcome to purgatory, I thought.

Boy was I wrong.

When we were driving dad cleared his throat and said,

"I've got you a welcome home present...

Sam Dangerfield sold us a truck he's had for a while-"

I frowned

"A- daddy, you didn't have to do that..." I scolded, "I was gonna use my savings to buy a car anyway. I have to find a mechanic and I have to put gas in it and-"

"It's fine Elsa..." He laughed, "and it's your favorite color, sky blue!"

I smiled a tiny smile, he knew me well.

It was a very old truck, rusty in places, but blue it was. It had a stick shift, great, yet another thing I have to worry about when I'm driving, I wasn't sure if I could use the stick.

I sighed, I guess I'd find out tomorrow, I thought.

I couldn't sleep all night, it was raining, snow didn't bother me unless it was melting in my shoes and clothes, but rain was annoying. I groaned and got up to look at my face in the mirror, and cringed, I was so pale my porcelain skin made me look translucent  
like a ghost, my big dark blue eyes flashed as lighting shot across the sky outside the window, my messy blonde hair hung halfway down my back. I shuddered, I did look like a ghost.

I shrugged and went back to bed, unaware of the fact that the next day would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the front desk of the school the next morning, and saw the secretary wearing a tie-dye tee and jeans, and felt way overdressed.

"I...uhhm... I'm Elsa Arendelle, I just moved here to Burgess..."

The woman's eyes lit up with excitement, and I almost groaned, dad must have told EVERYONE I thought.

"ah yes! here is your schedule, and some papers we need you and your father to sign. Have a nice day sweetie!" she said cheerfully, and I left the warm little room, looking at my schedule.

"okay... first class...oh!" I gasped as the wind blew my schedule out of my hands into a puddle. I gently picked it up, and hoped that it wouldn't be ruined once it dried out. I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked up and saw a tall lanky boy with brown  
/hair and brown eyes holding a book on unsolved mysteries.

"Hey!" he said, I waved dejectedly.

"Say you were lost..." said the boy, I looked at the peculiar boy,

"I'm not." I said,

"But say you were..." The boy pressed on,I sighed

"Okay say I was..." I said, playing along. the boy beamed and said

"I'm Jamie Bennett! who's your first teacher?" he said,

I tried to think

"Uhhm... I think Mr. Mason...?"

"oh cool! That's my first class! Follow me!" he said, and he basically guided me to all my classes,

I met Tiana Stanley, Naveen Newton, Adam Crowley, Belle, Toothiana Webber, and Bunnymund Todds throughout the day, and they invited me to sit with them at lunch.

As I sat by my new friends Toothiana and Tiana at lunch, I smiled as we made pleasant conversation.

"There's no way! He's so skinny! It doesn't make sense!" Toothiana said

"I know right!" Tiana said,

But then I felt a whoosh of freezing cold wind hit my face as I saw the door open and a strange bunch of kids enter: they were all pale, paler than me even. And they had strange colored eyes, that seemed to glow.

A curly red haired girl with turquoise eyes,

A tall lanky guy with jade green eyes and brown hair

A tall perfectly muscled, not too much, but still intimidating, boy with Amber eyes and brown hair

And a tiny petite blonde with jade green eyes,

"Who are they?" I asked, curious about these intriguing students. I'd never seen anything like them in my life

Tiana scoffed, rolling her eyes and said in a voice that reminded me of a sports announcer,

"Heads up here comes the school royalty!

The red head is Merida Dunbroch, she's so mean to everybody...

Her boyfriend is "Hiccup " Haddock, the tall lanky one with the green eyes. He's okay I guess, but kind of reserved.

He always looks like he's in pain though.

The blonde girl is Rapunzel... She's really weird..."

"I think she's nice!" Said Toothiana

"She's weird Tooth, get over it. Now her boyfriend is the muscular one with eyes different from the rest... What would you call that Tooth?" Tiana said

"I'd say Amber." I chimed in, the chattering young girls looked at me like I was crazy, shrugged, then continued their gossip mode.

"So like they're Doctor Westerfield and Mrs. Westerfield's adopted kids...

But they're like together... Like together together... I'm not even sure that's legal!" Said Tiana

"Tia they're not actually related..." Tooth reprimanded her and Tia grimaced

"Yeah but they live together it's weird!

Doctor Westerfield is like this foster dad/matchmaker." Tia explained and Tooth giggled

"Maybe he'll adopt me." She said coyly

Then a boy different from the rest came in...

Tall and lanky, with just enough muscle to see it, platinum blonde hair and Aquamarine blue eyes.

He was the most beautiful human being I ever saw.

"Who's that?" I asked Tia, who groaned,

"That's Jack Frost...

he's totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently nobody's good enough for him. I personally think he's gay."

"Tia that's rude!" Tooth said angrily

"Not that I care one way or another..." She grumbled, I chuckled, this was a clear case of sour grapes, I wondered when he turned her down.

From my peripheral vision I swear I saw the boy smirk as he sat down with his adopted brothers and sisters...

Like he was eavesdropping.

Impossible, I thought, he's clear across the room from us!

But Tia obviously thought I was turned on, so she was like

"Seriously though, don't waste your time," I scoffed.

"Wasn't planning on it... " I said as I quietly observed this odd family


	3. Chapter 3

(Jack's POV)

It was the time of day I wished I could sleep.

High school.

Or was purgatory the right word…? If there was any way of atoning for my sins… This ought to have counted towards the tally somehow.  
I stared at the spiderweb cracks in the plaster of the cafeteria wall that would be nearly invisible to a normal human being, which my family and I were not. It was a way to tune out the, literally,hundreds of voices in my head.  
Several hundred of these voices I ignored out of boredom.  
It was truly awesome when I first discovered my hidden talent, but the novelty had worn off after several years, and so I mostly tuned it out. Not that I could ever truly get rid of it.  
But of all the times I had wished I was a normal human being, those times were nothing compared to the years to follow…

Only four of the voices I blocked out of courtesy…  
Those of my brothers and sisters.

They were so used to the invasion of the privacy of their own thoughts that they paid it little mind to it now. Nevertheless I gave them what privacy I could.  
When it came to the human mind I had heard it all and then some. Today though their minds were engrossed in the drama of a new girl in school, gossip had spread through the town like wildfire the night before that Chief Arendelle's daughter had come to  
stay from Phoenix, and all the boys in this wretched place were fantasizing about being with her in the most vulgar ways possible.  
The girls paid her little mind except to steer their boyfriends clear of her, I chuckled at the thought. It used to be the same way with the boys and their girlfriends when we first showed up.  
Then I heard my family's name.

Already obsessed with the Westerfields… Typical…

I recognized the voice in my head as that of Tiana Stanley.

"Heads up guys, the new girl is getting the scoop on the Westerfields from Tia!" I said to the others.

I hope she's making it good. Flynn thought. His tone filled with little excitement for Tiana's gossip.

" Nope. I'm quite disappointed actually. Not one ounce of horror."

How bout' the new girl? What does she think?  
I listened to hear what this new girl, Elsa thought. It was sort of my responsibility to know her reaction. I was like a look-out, for lack of better words, for my family. If anyone was suspicious, I could give a early warning to my family. It made for  
a easy retreat. It happened occasionally-some human would see similarities in are character from a book or a movie. Most of the time they got it wrong, but it was better to move on than to take that risk. Very, very rarely would someone guess right.  
We never let them have a chance to test their hypothesis. We just became a distant, horrifying memory. I heard nothing, though. I listened close beside where Tiana's internal monologue continued to gush. It was like there was no one was sitting  
beside her. Weird. Had the girl moved? No, for Tiana was still babbling to her.  
"He's totally gorgeous obviously… But apparently nobody here is good enough for him. I personally think he's gay-"  
"TIA THAT'S RUDE!" Toothiana scolded, I snorted as I laughed. So that was the new rumor…  
"Hey Flynn! Tia thinks I'm gay."  
"Ooh brutal!" Said Hiccup, laughing.  
"Ooh! Jack's finally come out of the closet!" Flynn teased.  
"Hey!" I growled.  
But as I listened to the girls, I heard nothing from the new girl, which from everybody's thoughts, was named Elsa.  
Odd.  
"I can't hear her." I muttered in utter confusion.  
Merida's eyes widened.  
"For real? You've finally found somebody you can't read? I thought this day would never come!" She laughed.  
"It's not funny!" I said frustratedly,"this could be really bad!"  
The others fell silent.  
"Wait you're serious?" Said Hiccup.  
"Why would I joke about this?!" I muttered under my breath.

"Damn Jack! Never thought I'd see the day!" Eugene laughed.  
"Shut up. " I grumbled,  
But there was something about her...  
That I couldn't really understand... Besides the most important one, her mind being blocked.  
I just couldn't figure out what it was... 


End file.
